


Take My Hand

by Just_Me82



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aj being cute, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Clem being shot, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lee flashback, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis Being an Idiot, Violet being scared, swearing because it's walking dead, we all hate Arvo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Me82/pseuds/Just_Me82
Summary: When out hunting a lot of things can go wrong. You can be attacked by walkers, attacked by people, attacked by an animal, or pretty much be attacked by anything. However when a familiar face shows up Clementine decides to take matters into her own hands.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so hopefully, it's not totally terrible! Also, thanks for reading.

The sun was beginning to set on the world, this would normally be fine but seeing as in me and Clem were still out hunting it was not a thing to be excited about. We were on our way back to the school, yes, but that sun was falling fast and I was starting to get worried.

"We need to pick up the pace if we want to get back to the school before nightfall." I told Clem as we made our way through the woods.

"I know," She replied, slightly sighing to her self, "I didn't think we got this far from the school."

I didn't think we had either, but clearly, we had as there was still no sign of the school as we made our way through the dark woods. Normally right now me and Clem would be curled up in my bed, waiting for Tenn and AJ to fall asleep. Once they did we could really lie together. She would rest her head on my chest, wrap her arms around my waist, and snuggle deep into my shirt. That's where I want to be right not, not scared to know if we are going to make it back in time or if this is the night I become walker food. I can tell that Clem is just as stressed about this situation as I am, so, I slip my hand into hers and flash her a quick smile. A sort of 'it's going to be ok smile.' She sighs and we keep walking.

Its all fine for about ten minutes when all of a sudden I sharp cracking noise catches my attention. I look over to Clem and I can tell she heard it too because her head is turned to the source of the noise and her hand is already in the pocket where her knife is. However, instead of a walker, I hear a man shout.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Please! I mean no harm!" I don't know much about accents but I'm pretty sure that is a Russin one, it is extremely heavy and you can tell his English is limited.

I turn to see what Clementine is thinking of this situation but am surprised at what I see. Now, I may not have known this girl for long, but one thing I know for sure is she is extremely calm under high stress and in high-stress situations. However, right now the expression on her face is somewhere between horrific fear and the most animalistic anger I have ever seen on someones face in my life.

"You better not be who I fucking think you are." She grits out through clenched teeth, "Come out here now!"

I hear a whimper and see a scrawny looking dude emerge from the bushes has a pair of cracked glasses on and a metal brace on his leg. Then I hear something that shocks me, I hear Clementine start to laugh, but not a carefree laugh like you hear when AJ and Tenn do something funny or cute, but an evil laugh, like she's planning something.

"Clementine!" He shouts like seeing her is the most wonderful thing he has ever seen, I move a little closer to Clem, "Please! Let me leave! I will not hurt you. I promise!"

The way he speaks is almost pathetic like he's begging for life at Gods feet.

"I shout put a bullet in your head for what you did, you know that." She mutters out taking a step closer to him, " I should let you bleed on the forest floor, letting you be devoured by walkers." I'm truly starting to be scared of my girlfriend right now as she kneels down to his level as he lays on the forest floor, "Tell me why I should let you live."

But before he can get out an answer we hear gunshots in the distance.

"Get down!" I yell and I grab Clem as we both crash to the muddy earth.

Then I see the man rise to his feet and aim his pistol at me.

"This is for my sister." He mutters out in his broken English. But right as he takes the shot I feel a force hit my body.

I fell my stomach drop down to the ground as I turn my head, Clementine, laying on the ground, with blood pouring out of her abdomen.

"No." I manage to mutter out as the man flees and I sit in the knees by Clems side.

Now, we really have to get back to the school.


End file.
